fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melodias Verrine
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= The Dealer |race= Archdemon |gender=Male |age= 900+ |height=7 ft |weight=201 pounds |birthday=January 1 |eyes= Brown |hair=Blonde |blood type=A- |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |curse= Reality Curse Reverse |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Melodias Verrine is an Archdemon that constantly travels between Earthland and the demon world. Melodias travels the realm making deals with humans in exchange for various things. He will grant people their deepest desires in exchange for something of equal or more value. This practice eventually granted him the alias of The Dealer, a man who roamed the world making deals with others. Until he was 200 Melodias lived in the demon world, fighting various battles and dealing with some of his families political issues. Eventually after one too many drinks Melodias decided to disobey his father's orders and venture into Earthland. When he awoke he found himself in a town and began to wander through it. A lone man came up to him asking for some money to help him get back on his feet. Melodias thought about this proposition and agreed to make a deal with him in exchange for three years of his life. The man thought he was crazy and accepted it. Upon the shaking of their hands Melodias gained his life energy and much to his surprise it caused his power to skyrocket. The life-force of others allowed him to break the limiters on his curse and utilize it limitlessly, though doing so consumed this energy. With laugh he snapped his fingers and money rained down upon the man. With this new knowledge Melodias began traveling between his world and the human world more and more, making deals and taking lives. Appearance Personality History Curses and Abilities Reality Curse The reality curse is quite possibly one of the most powerful curses to exist. It allows Melodias to transform reality into illusion and illusion into reality. For example if he creates the illusion of a large stack of money and then makes it reality it becomes reality. He could also make a real fireball and illusion, causing it to cease interaction with the world. The uses of this curse are almost limitless however it does have a few limiters. It can turn non living objects into illusion or reality, meaning cannot create or destroy life. It is however able to affect things that have been influenced or given life by magic such as enchanted objects or inanimate things affected by doll magic. The only living thing Melodias is allowed to affect is himself. Despite how powerful this curse is Melodias barely uses it for killing or fighting. At the most he will simply create a box around his opponent and leave. He is more pacifistic in nature and enjoys using it to make deals with others rather than fight with it. This curse does however have ways to bypass the limiters. If Melodias takes around 100 years of life in total he can create a normal human with no powers or abilities, simply a normal human. With more and more years Melodias can create more and more complex beings with his curse, however creating something in this way consumes the years of life. Reverse Demon Form Equipment Trivia *